This application has subject matter in common with the inventor's prior U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/624,621, 12/622,100, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/566,322, 11/527,628, 11/527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,156, 11/094,155, 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/545,992, 12/292,580, 12/710,918, 12/622,000, 12/710,561, 12/710,918, 12/711,456, and Ser. No. 12/771,003.
The above-listed prior patent applications of the inventor describe LED lights for outdoor or indoor application. Like the present invention, the LED lights described in the prior applications may be powered by alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) supplied by an electric cord and plug, battery, transformer, solar cell, or other power source, and apply physics or optics theory to create a plurality of LED light beam to illuminate close area(s) or remote area(s) using projection means in combination with any other features described in the inventor's prior applications, including use of more than one light source, more than one function, more than one optics means, and/or more than one projection means with super power saving circuitry and cost saving concepts.